


Trophic

by lotosBolter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotosBolter/pseuds/lotosBolter
Summary: What happens,he wonders, staring at the bright flecks of blood on the wooden handle of the spade,when an apex predator gets too high on the food chain?
Kudos: 8





	Trophic

People are animals. They have convinced themselves they are not, but they are. Hibari knows this: he has seen the care of a mother bird for her hatchlings, the jealousy of dogs, the calculation of cats. Humans think, since they sit so high on the food chain, that they have nothing in common with the animals below them. They are not any higher, in Hibari’s opinion, than those animals that prey and are preyed upon.

 _What happens_ , he wonders, staring at the bright flecks of blood on the wooden handle of the spade, _when an apex predator gets too high on the food chain?_

 _The species consumes itself_ , the blood on the handle evinces.

Hibari smiles. He likes simple, clean things: directives, rules, order. He believes there is always an order to things, and if that order allows him to do as he wishes, then it is the right one. Hibari, after all, only does what he likes. He does not constrain himself to the idea that he must please others.

The world is simple, now. Humans have created among them predator and prey. _I will not be prey_ , Hibari decides vehemently. _I will not be a herding beast, to follow the crowd. I will not be anyone’s victim._

_I will do as I like. Because those who act solely for others, will be consumed by them._


End file.
